Rendezvous
by MikageKun
Summary: Un simple rendez-vous entre Gintoki et Hijikata.


_** Oya,**_

_**Bon cette fiction est une trèèèèèès ancienne. Elle doit datée d'il y a plus de deux ans mais j'ai enfin eu la fois de l'écrire sur mon ordinateur et de l'envoyer à la correction. Bon je ne sais pas trop si je l'aime ou pas mais il me semble important de respecter ma volonté de mon moi d'avant et de la poster.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Hitsugaya/Gintoki**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humour**_

_**Disclaimer: Gintama n'est pas à moi!**_

_**.**_

_**Les rewiens ne tuent pas, elles encouragent les auteurs.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Rendez-vous**

**.**

**.**

Un jeune homme, d'envrion vingt cinq ans entra dans le nouveau bar du quartier Kabuki. Ce garçon avait des cheveux d'argent comme le clair de lune. Ses yeux enflammés cherchait quelqu'un. Un sabre en bois pendait à la taille de son kimono claire. Il s'avança un peu. Puis enfin il trouva la personne qu'il voulait. Il fit un petit sourire avant de rejoindre son amant. Le jeune homme vers qui il s'avançait, était d'un brun corbeau. Sa peau était pâle et rèche. Dès qu'il aperçut le permanté, il lui adressa un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire. L'argenté se jeta sur son amant qui l'acceuillit dans ses bras.

**Gintoki: **Tu m'as manqué Mayo-kun!

**Toshirô: **Toi aussi Sucreman!

Gintoki lacha avec regret son partenaire pour s'assoir en face.

**Toshirô: **Alors qu'est-ce que devient mon accro du sucre?

**Gintoki: **Accro? J'aime juste beaucoup le sucre! La saveur, la texture, le bonheur qu'on éprouve en le mangeant. C'est comme toi avec la mayonnaise et la cigarette! Sauf que la cigarette c'est une vraie drogue!

**Toshirô: **La clope n'est pas une drogue c'est un substitut! Un remplacent!

**Gintoki: **Un remplacent?

**Toshirô: **Oui un remplacent!

**Gintoki: **Exemple?

**Toshirô: **He bien... -_cherche- _... Par exemple de toi!

**Gintoki: **Hein?

**Toshirô: **Oui quand j'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence: j'm'en tappe une et hop plus besoin!

**Gintoki: **Je vaux moins qu'une clope?

**Servante: **Messieurs.

**Toshirô: **Mais non! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

**Gintoki: **En disant que de l'herbe dans un papier roulé et un peu de goudron peut me remplacer: tu l'insinues!

**Servante: **Messieurs!

**Toshirô: **Sucre-dobe! Tu crois vraiment qu'une clope peut te remplacer?

**Gintoki: **Une non mais un paquet peut-être!

**Servante: **MESSIEURS!

**Toshirô et Gintoki: **Oui? -_sourire commercial crispé-_

**Servante: **-_se retenant de les éclater_- Votre commande?

**Gintoki: **Un parfait au chocolat.

**Toshirô: **Apportez-moi une glace à la mayonnaise.

**Servante: **Votre commande va arriver.

**Gintoki: **Encore une glace mayo! Mais tu vas finir grassouillet! Déjà que tu fous rien!

**Toshirô: **Hé ho! Dis aussi que je glande non? Et puis je prend ce que je veux! Et à ce que je sache le sucre fait bien plus grossir que la mayo!

**Gintoki: **Ça reste à prouver! Et je suis pas le seul à le dire!

**Toshirô: **Ha bon? Depuis quand?

**Gintoki: **Depuis que je suis ami avec L Lawliet sur facebook!

**Toshirô: **De quoi?

**Gintoki: **Je l'ai rencontré il y a un mois! Ça a été incroyable! Il mange autant de sucre que moi! Et subbit la même persecution à cause de son entourage, dont son amant Light Yaga...Yagami je crois.

**Toshirô: **Light-kun!

**Gintoki: **Ça te dit un truc?

**Toshirô: **Ouai c'est un ami à moi qui a créer le groupe: "Mon petit-ami ne bouffe que du sucre, que faire?"

**Gintoki: **Serieux?

**Toshirô: **Evidement! Son petit-ami est comme toi! Il met 40 sucres dans son café!

**Gintoki: **J'en met 43.

**Toshirô: **Gin!

**Gintoki: **Quoi?

**Toshirô: **Tu vas finir avec du diabete!

**Gibtoki: **La course est le meuilleur moyen de ne pas mourir jeune.

**Toshirô: **On s'en fout! Je m'inquiète, tu sais?

**Gintoki: **Fume-toi une clope!

**Toshirô: **Gin-chan...Tu m'en veux vraiment?

**Gintoki: **...

**Toshirô: **Gin, tu sais très bien que rien ne t'égalise niveau drogue. Les cigarettes me permettent juste de me concentrer sur mon boulot. D'oublier l'exterieur et de ne penser qu'au Shinsengumi! Cela m'évite de rester cloitré dans les toilettes à essayer de me procurer un plaisir que j'attend de toi!

**Gintoki: **Toshi...

**Toshirô: **C'est toi que j'aime. Pas la mayo ou les clopes! Toi!

Le brun se lève et pose ses deux mains sur les joues de son amant. Il s'apprète à l'embrasser.

**Servante: **Kyaaa!

**Toshirô: **What the fuck? -_s'énerve_-

**Servante: **Vous...vous...Kyaaa!

**Gintoki: **Nous?

**Servante: **-_pose la commande- _Votre...votre commande! Kyaaaa! -_rejoind ses collègues-_

**Gintoki: **C'est quoi son problème?

**Toshirô: **Là tout desuite, j'en ai rien à foutre!

**Gintoki: **Ha?

**Toshirô: **Ça fait trois semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu! Une que Sougo est à moitié clamsé dans un lit d'hôpital et que je me tappe son boulot en plus du mien! Une semaine sans bonheur, ni repos avec seul l'angoisse et la fatigue. Et juste quand enfin j'ai mon moment de bonheur: une barbie à tête de piaffe à moitié à poil me dérange!

**Gintoki: **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Okita-kun?

**Toshirô: **Tu auras toute l'histoire tout à l'heure dans un bon lit!

Hijikata se rapproche de Sakata. Ils ferment leurs yeux. Leurs lèvres se frolent.

**Kagura: **Gin-chan!

**Gintoki: **-_rouge_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Kagura: **C'est très grave! Attend qu'est-ce que Mayoman fais sur toi?

**Gintoki: **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Kagura: **Ha oui! Shinpachi s'est cassé la gueule en tribuchant sur un CD d'Otsuu-chan!

**Gintoki: **Y a pas pire que lui! -_soupir_-

**Toshirô: **Et merde!

**Kagura: **Mayonnaise-san?

**Toshirô: **Quoi!

**Kagura: **Euh rien rien...

**Toshirô: **Bien!

**Kagura: **Gin-chan! Il s'est fait largué pour de si mauvaise humeur?

**Gintoki: **Kagura appelle une ambulance et va avec Shinpachi.

**Kagura:** Et toi Gin-chan?

**Gintoki: **-_large sourire_- J'ai à faire.

**Kagura: **Un petit-ami?

**Gintoki: **Oui.

**Kagura: **Qui c'est?

**Gintoki: **FILE!

**Kagura: **Oui Gin-chan!

**Toshirô: **Enfin!

**Gintoki: **Bon...

**Toshirô: **Comment elle sait que t'es gay?

**Gintoki: **Chais pas! En fait, tu sais qu'elle sort avec Okita-kun?

**Toshirô: **Je comprend mieux comment elle sait ça. Attend avec notre sado?

**Gintoki: **Je t'assure!

**Toshirô: **Cet enculé, il ne m'a rien dit!

**Gintoki: **Ha oui... Ce soir chez moi ou chez toi?

**Toshirô: **Y a personne chez toi, non?

**Gintoki: **Oui -_sourire pervert_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_


End file.
